<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Another Life by Blubbles404Error</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626093">In Another Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubbles404Error/pseuds/Blubbles404Error'>Blubbles404Error</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia kinda, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But with my little twist, Can't Promise a Happy Ending, Im desperate please read this, In Another Life AU, Kind of Beta read but not really, LMFAO - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pining, Slow Burn, Thoughts of Suicide, Universe Hates Us, kinda feel, major angst, no beta we die like wilbur, this is fiction, warnings: suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubbles404Error/pseuds/Blubbles404Error</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George underestimated the universe; when he died and woke up to realize he was in another life, another timeline, another universe, he expected Clay to realize that too, but Clay knew nothing. He didn’t even go under the same name and that just made his life a thousand times harder.</p><p>A story of learning, yearning, and ultimately love. Will George and Clay be able to be together and heal their relationship, in another life? </p><p>—</p><p>This story will include in real life shipping, death, angst, and suicide so please do take caution before reading this. Please also be reminded that this is merely for fun, and do not harass the content creators about this ship. Please also check beginning and end notes. Thank you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Moving On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is purely a work of fiction! </p><p>Triggers for this chapter: angst, suicide</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <b>Prologue: Moving On</b>
</h3><p>The moon shone bright in the night sky, its light passing through a lonely man’s window, acting as a spotlight as it illuminates him. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the calming atmosphere along with the cold night air, a big contrast from the busy atmosphere and the heat of Florida mornings, Clay takes it as a reminder that his end is near. </p><p> </p><p>In his hand, a pair of white goggles sit, feeling too weak, too scared to grip it any harder because it was the last thing he has left of George. His lover, his friend. Now, just a memory of the past. </p><p> </p><p>While on his night stand, is a note from the doctors, the same one that ruined his life, and as he lays down to spend his final moments in life, he closes his eyes, and begins to recall all the memories he’s made with the only person who matters right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Clay couldn’t take it anymore, he couldn’t ignore the fact he is so utterly in love with his best friend, George. From the way he speaks to his beautiful laugh that somehow makes his face light up even more. Clay really couldn’t take it anymore, he had to let it all out before he spontaneously combusts but he knew he couldn’t do it on his own, he needed help, and lucky for him he knew just who to call! </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Clay regrets calling Nick for help. It was very clear to him, now, that Nick didn’t know what the fuck he was doing as much as Clay did. They sit in the discord call for hours, Clay calling out the bullshit “advice” Nick was giving him that was clearly from the hours of Dramas the shorter male has watched.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, Nick! I already told you I will not be giving George a ring! I’m confessing, not proposing,” Clay said, annoyed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nick sighed in defeat, “Fine! Then I got nothing, unless you want me to tell you to be yourself and all the sappy shit, I won’t be of any help,” Nick paused “And if that’s so, can I go now? Jacobs just asked me if I wanted to play video games with him” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Clay rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face “Yeah, whatever, Nick. Have fun on your date,” Clay says, immediately leaving the call before Nick could even protest about his statement. He let out a series of wheezes as he watched his phone’s screen light up and emit a plethora of notification sounds from the spam of messages Nick is sending him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The notifications from his phone slowly began to stop but just as he was about to pick it up, the phone’s screen lit up one last time with, not a message from Nick, but a message from George. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Meet me at the park in 30 minutes - George” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Clay didn’t know if he was supposed to be anxious, worried, glad, or all of them at once. What would George want, that he had to ask him to come to the park at 7:30 in the evening? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Clay, confused as he is, decided not to question it any further so he could spend the limited time he had to prepare before going to the park. Instead of wearing his favorite, lime green, hoodie, he wore the brightest blue hoodie he could find in his closet together with a pair of jeans and his scuffed pair of shoes </em> — <em> which were actually the best pair he currently owns.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Clay grabbed his phone and ran downstairs, quickly excusing himself to his family, who didn’t even question what type of shenanigans he was up to.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Adrenaline pumped through Clay’s body as he ran to the park as fast as he could, making it so the moment he had arrived and found George, he was panting very hard.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You ran all the way here?” George asked. Clay, who is still out of breath, replies “It’s not my fault you gave me such little time to get ready,” George rolled his eyes “I asked you to come to the park in the middle of the night, you didn’t need to ‘get ready’, that’s the whole point” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “The point </em> <b> <em>is</em> </b> <em> , you should never set expectations for me, you know I always go against them!” Clay said, with a grin. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> George rolls his eyes in response, then his eyes land on Clay’s shoes, making him smirk “Nice shoes, by the way”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, shut up, George” they both laughed and the moment the both of them calmed down, George spoke up, “Clay?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Clay hummed in response, “I need to tell you something,” the moment George said that Clay whipped his head to look at him. George had a serious expression on his face, but the way he was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt signified that he was just as nervous as he was serious, “What is it?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>George stutters for a moment, before pausing and letting out a sigh, then finally saying “I like you, Clay, like, </em><b><em>like</em></b> <em>like you,” Clay’s eyes widen in shock and he stares at George trying to process the information that was just given to him. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> The British male frowned, “You know you don’t have to </em> —” <em> before George could even finish, Clay swooped in and gave him a brief kiss but to Clay, it felt like an eternity as he felt the feeling of pure euphoria coursing through his veins.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “—to like me back…” George said in shock, as Clay pulled away. Clay chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, “God you don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” he said. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> George stared for a moment, his face turning a bright red. Clay wheezed, “Y-you look so shocked right now” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s just- I didn’t really expect you to l-like me back” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Clay’s laughter stops and he looks at George dead in the eyes. Clay thought his feelings were obvious from the start, guess George was just </em> <b> <em>that</em> </b> <em> dense “Are you dumb George? I’ve been trying to tell you that I like you for a while now, I was planning to do it tomorrow but you beat me to it”  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> George laughed, “I guess I just couldn’t see it” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, you’re just that dense, Nick spotted it in a heartbeat”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> George shook his head and smiled, “I like you, Clay, a lot”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Clay grinned, “I know” he said, leaning in. George mirrors him. They share the second kiss of the night, just one of the many kisses they will be sharing in their lifetime.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Today was supposed to be Clay and George’s first ever official date as a couple, they planned it all out weeks before. Where they would be going, what they would be doing and most importantly what they would be eating; they had it all planned out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Too bad for the both of them, the universe likes to play games, and all the planning they did was completely useless in the end because George had to go to England to visit some of his family which Clay thought was absolute bullshit.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So, now, instead of being out on their dream date, they were both sitting in a discord call while playing Minecraft. Clay didn’t mind it too much, but god did he wish he could touch George right now. Kiss him. Feel him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Clay’s thoughts were interrupted by George letting out a shriek as a baby zombie chased them “CLAY! HELP-” Clay laughed, “Just kill it George!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> George continued to scream until Clay finally ran over and killed the zombie, “Geez, George and you call yourself a minecraft player”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh shut up, Clay,”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Clay laughed and walked away from George who continued to build his house, while Clay collected a variety of flowers. George would like these, he thinks, grinning. When he finally collected a large amount of flowers, he ran back over to George and immediately began to shower the male with the flowers.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> George giggles “What-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s a bouquet!” Clay said, a hint of childishness in his voice.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> George, still giggling, says “I love it! Thank you, Clay” George’s minecraft character moved closer and their faces touched in the game “muah!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Clay blushes “George!” he said giggling, feeling his heart flutter. He was happy.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That was when he realized that it didn’t matter what type of date George and him go to, as long as they were together, he was happy. They were both happy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Get out!” Clay exclaimed, pure anger in his voice. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Clay! I just want to know, what did I do?!” George asked, at the brink of tears as he gripped onto Clay’s hoodie. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Clay almost broke right there and then when he heard the sadness in George’s voice, “You did nothing, that’s what you did!” </em> <em><br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em> “Nothing?” George exclaimed, now in an angry tone, “I was the one carrying our relationship while you were out with those friends of yours, and you’re telling me I did NOTHING?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Clay closes his eyes, trying not to cry, he points to the door “Please, George, just.. Get out..”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> He hears George’s breath hitch, “Fine! But don’t come back to me when you suddenly need me, you </em> — <em> you ASSHOLE!” George grabs his things and walks out of their </em> — <em> well only Clay’s now </em> — <em> apartment, slamming the door shut. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Clay waits for the sound of his footsteps to fade away into nothing, then finally he breaks his facade, falling onto his knees letting out loud and ugly sobs. He’s gripping a piece of paper in his hand, he couldn’t believe something so little can affect his life this much. He closes his eyes, and lets out a shaky sigh, he was tired, so tired. I’m sorry, George, he thought, feeling his consciousness slip away.  </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Clay stared at the ceiling with a blank expression as his alarm began to sound. Another restless night, and now he has to get up and get ready for some type of high school reunion event Nick convinced him to come to. Nick had told him that George would be there.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Clay started his morning routine by eating dry cereal, and then taking a quick bath to stop only when it came to choosing an outfit to wear.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He decided on something not too fancy but also not something that would make it look like he’s been holed up in his apartment for a month-or-so now. He looked at himself in the mirror to see how he looked and... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He looked like shit, but at least he tried. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He sighed and grabbed his phone, walking out of his apartment and wincing as the light of the bright floridian afternoon hit his face. It took him a moment to adjust, and finally, he was walking, back to his old high school. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> You see, it was a struggle enough, stepping out of his apartment</em>— <em>goi</em><em>ng back to his old high school was going to be harder. Clay knew that, but if it means that he’ll get to see George one last time, then he’ll do it. Just… One last time.   </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The moment Clay arrives at the venue, he’s immediately met by loud pop music and the loud chatter of his once classmates. He began looking around, trying to find the familiar chocolate brown eyes that he used to stare at with pure love and admiration, but he was interrupted when Green eyes met his own. Nick, he thought.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Clay! You came!” He said, excitedly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Clay smiled slightly, “I did” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nick smiled at him.... In sympathy, maybe? Clay noted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If you’re here for George, he’s over there,” Nick said softly, pointing at one of the tables that had the punch, and he was right. George was right there, a cup of punch in his hand while the other around a girl’s waist as the both of them talked. Clay could see that George was happy and even if Clay knew it was selfish, the sight made him want to vomit.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Clay stared at them with sadness in his eyes, and like a slap to the face, the girl made eye contact with him. She smiled, waving which made George look over at his direction but before George could even comprehend who he is, he walked out of the place with Nick following behind him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The moment he was outside, tears fell from his eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You need to move on, Clay…” Nick said from beside him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Clay smiled through the tears, “I’ll get there soon, Nick...”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Clay feels tears running down his cheeks, he knows that if George had moved on he needs to do so too, but just not in the way he wanted; at this he let the darkness take over him, and a broken life was taken away.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ring!! Ring!!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>George groans, but rolls over to pick up this phone on his night stand, "Hello?" </p><p> </p><p>His eyebrows furrowed as he heard an unfamiliar voice ask him “Hello, is this Mr. Davidson?”<br/>
<br/>
“..Yes..?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Mr. Davidson, I’m here to tell you that your boyfriend, Clay, has recently died. We’re greatly sorry for your loss, but-” George stopped listening after that, trying to process the information given to him. </p><p> </p><p>Clay was dead? Since when? Why now? </p><p> </p><p>A million questions rush through George’s mind until finally, he lets out a loud sob. </p><p> </p><p>The person on the other line had gone completely quiet, as if they deal with this occurrence daily, they leave George to break down. George thought he moved on from Clay, but it’s very clear that he hasn’t. Grief is a horrible thing.</p><p> </p><p>Days later, right before the funeral, George learns that Clay broke up with him because he was sick, George is reminded of how selfish and idiotic Clay is— was— because, god, only if Clay knew how much George loves him, how much shit he would give up just for him, and how much he would go through for him then maybe, just maybe, they would have stayed together till the end of time. </p><p> </p><p><em> Together ‘till the end of time </em>, George lets out a wet laugh, if Clay were here right now he’d be called a sap and he won’t deny that he is. </p><p> </p><p>His phone vibrates, and just glancing at the screen, he knows it’s going to be about Clay’s funeral; whether it be people sending condolences or people reminding him about the funeral, it doesn’t really matter because he won’t be there anyway. <em> He’ll be with Clay. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finally, the day of the funeral came, not a single word from George and people were worried. His parents, who hadn’t heard from him since last night and his friends who received a goodbye message from him the day before.</p><p> </p><p>George was safe, of course, he was in one of his special places. It was his safety blanket, the only positive thing that reminds him of Clay. It was the astronomy tower that Clay once showed him, that was right outside of town, where one of his favorite memories were made and now, where he’ll be spending the last moments of his life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> George was in awe, the sky was beautiful at night, and being here with Clay just made everything better.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Clay asked him, he looked at Clay who’s looking at him with a dopey smile which makes him blush, “It really is..” he replies, looking back at the sky. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They stood there for a moment, just staring at the sky, the silence was broken by Clay who asked him a question “Do you think.. That.. we’ll still be together in another life?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> George looks at him in shock, he never knew Clay was the type of person to believe in those things, “you believe in things like that?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Clay grins, looking at George, “I don’t, but then I met you, and that’s when I realized anything is possible when it comes to love”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> George stares at him for a moment before cracking up, laughing, “Oh-oh my god, Clay, you’re such a sap!” Clay looks at him incredulously, before also cracking up and laughing along with him, “But you love me for it” Clay replied teasingly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> George sighs and smiles, “I do, I really do”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Clay blushes, and shakes his head, “Who’s the sap now?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Pff- oh shut up!” George says, watching Clay with a small smile as Clay breaks into a fit of wheezes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Yes, Clay. Another life is pointless without you, anyway' </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>George smiles sadly as he looks at the stars in the sky, still as beautiful as the last time he went up here.. with Clay. His chest clenched as he looked down from the railings and with no thought given, he <em> jumps </em>. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt the weight of gravity help pull him down; closing his eyes he let out his last words..</p><p> </p><p>'I'll see you soon, Clay' </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> BANG!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~ End of Prologue ~</p><p> </p><p>Coming Soon: "Chapter One: Remember Me" </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HELLO! I hope you liked the story! Don't forget to leave a kudos if you did, and if you want to say anything do not be afraid to leave a comment! They always make my day! I love all of you and goodbye!</p><p>Follow my twitter if you want to talk more-<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/mid0riyawn">Twitter</a></p><p>If the link doesn't work my @ is mid0riyawn :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One: Remember Me, Forgetting You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI EVERYONE!! Okay, so this is a repost of Chapter One! Why? Because I edited the last few paragraphs but everything before hand is still the same! This is because I just began plotting the chapters so I needed to make a small change! I hope you guys like this edited chapter!</p><p>This one was not read by my friend as well so idk if it's good-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <b>Chapter One: Remember Me, Forgetting You</b>
</h3><p>Cold. That was all George could feel. Everything around him was dark and he could see nothing but a lone star(?) that shone alone in the dark void. It oddly reminded him of himself, maybe because of how small and lonely it looked from where he was. He wondered if that’s what Clay felt when him and George broke up. George felt selfish and guilty to think that Clay deserved to feel that way.</p><p> </p><p>George didn’t notice that the light was moving closer, or more like <em> he </em> was moving closer to the light. He felt oddly drawn to it, his body moving on it’s own to touch it. The moment his skin touched the light, memories flashed before his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>A beat. </p><p> </p><p>Then everything became dark and the void was empty once again. Whether George made the right decision or not, depends on the universe. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>George shot up, panting and immediately began looking around, panicked, trying to decipher where he was. He then looked down on his hands that were gripping… bed sheets? Unfamiliar bed sheets, sure, but still bed sheets nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>George frowned, it was weird, the last thing he remembered was jumping off a building. Wasn’t he supposed to be dead? And if he is, then was this heaven? Hell, even? He didn’t know, but he had to find out sooner rather than later. He looked around the room again, this time inspecting everything in the room one by one. It seemed he was in a normal bedroom, nothing special at all, boring and plain. Just how George liked it. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes then land on a PC set-up. This made him raise an eyebrow, what would a PC set be doing in this room? But that didn’t matter right now, because on the table was a phone and that phone could be holding the answers to all his questions. </p><p> </p><p>He hesitantly got off the bed, flinching as his bare feet touched the cold tiles of the floor and walked over to the table and grabbed the phone. He opened it to be shown a plain lockscreen wallpaper and the time and date: 7:30 AM, XXX. 27, 2020. That date, why is it so familiar? </p><p> </p><p>Then finally George remembers; he has already gone through this day. It was the same day as Clay’s funeral but the last time he checked it was night time. He opened the phone to be met with an “Enter password” screen, he sighed and put his thumb over the home button and shockingly the phone opened. George stared at the home screen of apps for a moment, shocked, but was taken out of his trance as he received a notification from a person named.. Dream? </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hey, George! I know you just woke up but I’m coding a plug-in right now and I was wondering if you’d be willing to test it with me?” </em>- Dream</p><p> </p><p>George was more confused and stressed now, instead of the phone giving him the answers to his questions, the phone was giving him more questions that can’t be answered. It seemed like the Dream guy knew who he was, he even called him by his actual name. After a moment of scrolling through the phone, which he’s assuming is his, he finally opens the PC and entering “password” when it asks for his password gives him access to it’s contents, he’s now free to roam and do more research. </p><p> </p><p>He immediately opened the file explorer to discover that the person who uses the laptop also does coding. George loves coding, it was a passion he had shared with Clay over the years, so seeing a PC filled with coding files and folders was nostalgic. He smiled sadly, and his eyes caught sight of a certain file which he was just about to open when suddenly, he got a call. </p><p> </p><p>Shit. This Dream dude was calling him, and in panic he had answered the call, “George!” a familiar voice through the phone speakers said. George felt like time itself stopped when he finally connected all the dots… this was his other life and he was in it with Clay who for some reason went by the name Dream. Out of excitement, George exclaimed “Clay! Oh my god, you don’t know how much I’ve-” </p><p> </p><p>“George? I’m sorry, but this is Dream, not Clay, whoever that is,” Dream responded in a confused manner. </p><p> </p><p>Then like a slap to the face, George realizes that the Clay in this world, Dream, as he calls himself, doesn’t remember who he is and just like that, his whole world fell apart again and his question of whether this was heaven or hell was answered. This was hell. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m just really tired, what did you wanna talk about?” George responded, weakly. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right! I was gonna ask if you wanted to test the plug-in I made for a video with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“For a video?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! You know the one I told you about? The one where we make it so every chunk explodes? Well, I wanted to test it today!” </p><p> </p><p>“S-Sure! “George hesitantly agreed, trying not to look any more suspicious than he already has. </p><p> </p><p>“Great! I’ll go and set it up and call you on discord” Dream said, you could hear the grin on his face and ended the call. That made George smile slightly, Clay and Dream were really the same person. He let out a sigh and opened Minecraft, assuming that’s what Dream and him made the plug-in from since that was the only other game he had on the laptop other than Call Of Duty: Black Ops and according to steam he hasn’t opened it in over years. </p><p> </p><p>George sat there, staring off into space, only stopping when his discord started ringing. After that, hours were spent playing minecraft and tweaking the plug-in. George was comfortable, happy even, around Dream but you can still feel the slight tension between them from what occurred earlier, but now is not the time to think about that, he’ll take what he can get and he got Dream. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After a while, they finally got the plug-in to work properly, they both bid each other goodbye and the moment Dream ends the call, George finally breaks down. The realization that Clay— no, Dream— really didn’t remember him hit hard. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know what the universe had on him to give it a reason to torture him like this, or maybe Dream really just chose to forget about him. It hurt to realize he may have because they made a promise to each other, but now that promise was just as broken as their non-existent relationship as a couple. </p><p> </p><p>He knows he shouldn’t be thinking of this of all things, he’s already been given another chance at life, what else could he ask for? But does this new chance at life really matter if the person he loves is right there, but doesn’t remember him? </p><p> </p><p>If Clay and him were in separate worlds after they broke it off, then Dream and him were in separate universes and he could do nothing about it. </p><p>George spends the rest of the day with his thoughts, he was too exhausted to stand or do anything else but. He was thinking of ways on how he could tell Dream without looking entirely crazy, because right now he has some sort of relationship with Dream, he didn’t want to ruin that. It’s just that he wants something more than what they already have. </p><p> </p><p>His thoughts shift from thoughts of him and Clay to thoughts about what he did in his life, his call with Dream gave him answers but George wanted to know more. He went on his youtube channel, and watched all his videos. One by one, learning about his life again as if he were just a newborn. </p><p> </p><p>He then proceeds to watch a video with someone named.. Sapnap? Who names their child Sapnap? Or was it just some sort of stage name, either way, it didn’t really matter to George. Well, it didn’t matter to him at first, until he heard Sapnap speak. Sapnap was Nick, or at least in his other life Sapnap was Nick. George found that odd, because he expected Clay to be here but not Nick. </p><p> </p><p>George doesn’t know how the universe plays its games at all, but now he knows that this timeline also has Nick in it, the only question he has is: Is Sapnap <em> the </em>Nick from his world, or is Sapnap just… Sapnap? George shrugged, it wasn’t really an important question, so he let it slide and continued to watch the videos without any interruption. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>George couldn’t sleep, he still couldn’t process the fact his life in this world was so different here. It was amazing, but it felt more lonely than you would expect. He saw the fans from twitter to instagram, watched the interactions with amazing people he had had but he still felt empty… at least now he can keep up the act and not raise any eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>He just wished he wasn’t here, wished that he could forget about Clay and live his life but everything he wishes for seems impossible, unreachable. </p><p> </p><p>Closing his eyes, tears dropping, George forced himself to stop thinking, and slowly but surely he began to fall asleep. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>George opens his eyes, to be met with absolutely nothing, yet the environment seemed familiar. It was completely dark, no light was to be seen, it was just him, the cold and vast darkness of the void. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he was met with a searing headache and all he could hear was the ringing in his ears. He felt as if something was playing with his brain, taking away something from him but he just didn't know what, he wanted to scream but just as he was about to...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He woke up, afraid because the dream he had just experienced felt so real and to his knowledge you’re not supposed to feel that much pain in a dream and not wake up instantly. </p><p>He squints his eyes as the sun hit his face through the cracks of the curtains. He took a moment to think, swearing that he’s forgetting something. He’s just not sure as to what.</p><p> </p><p>George shrugged this off in the end, getting up to eat breakfast and getting ready for the rocky day ahead of him. </p><p> </p><p>~ End of Chapter One ~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any questions regarding my story and just want to see what I'm up to outside of this story- then go and follow my twt! I follow back :D</p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/mid0riyawn">Twitter</a></p><p>If the link doesn't work, my @ is @mid0riyawn</p><p>Leaving a <b>kudos</b> is greatly appreciated! I also really appreciate <b>comments</b> because they help me keep motivated in writing stories! Thank you and have a nice day/night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A (Not So) Helping Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was so fun to write- I mean, it was really sad, but it was mostly fun to write! I'm also uploading this while I'm in class, so you guys better be thankful because I'm failing classes smh /lh /hj </p>
<p>Anyway, this fic has been crossposted on to wattpad! So if you wanna read on there, then you can find the fic <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/257133391-in-another-life-dnf-karlnap">here</a> </p>
<p>also here's my twt if you wanna be friends! <a href="https://twitter.com/mid0riyawn">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <b>Chapter Two: A (Not So) Helping Hand</b>
</h3>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Warnings: Panic attacks, hair pulling, death, car accidents</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap smiles as Karl holds his hand and begins to run, laughing together as if no one in this world exists. Even with how fast they were going as they ran around the park, it felt as if everything was going in slow motion as Sapnap stared at the love of his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl let go of Sapnap's hand, running towards the street, Sapnap laughing and taking pictures as Karl began to make weird poses. Unbeknownst to the both of them, a car was running straight at Karl, the driver struggling to stop it, Sapnap's eyes widened as he watched the car go faster and just as he was about to warn Karl, to run up and save him, the car hit him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap could feel nothing, he felt numb as he watched his boyfriend’s body lay lifeless on the street and maybe it was his fault for not warning Karl, for being a fucking idiot. Sapnap's vision blurred and ringing resounded in his ears. Slowly, he walked over to Karl, finding it hard to believe that he was actually dead, he dropped to the ground, sobbing, and right as the driver of the car walked up to the both of them...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He woke up. Sobbing while the ringing of his phone continued, bouncing off the bedroom walls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was just a dream, just a dream” he muttered to himself as he grabs his phone clumsily with his shaking hands, answering the call. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it really a dream?” the voice in Sapnap’s head asked “Or is it a reminder that everything that happened was and is your fault?” Sapnap’s eyes widen, his grip on his phone becoming weak. The thoughts were so loud, phone now forgotten, he let out ragged sobs as he pulled at his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sapnap?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap breathed hitched “Please stop” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sapnap!?” the voice asked, more frantic and worried now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make it Stop! Please..” he exclaimed, begging at this point, pulling at his hair so hard small chunks of it fell out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sapnap! I’m here, you’re fine”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap paused “...Dream?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s me, it’s Dream” he said in a soft, comforting tone. Sapnap let out a relieved sob “Dream- I-” he says, but was quickly cut off by Dream “You don’t need to tell me now, Sap, it’s fine,” Sapnap nodded, wiping his tears, his hands still shaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What- What did you want to talk about?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dream asked, confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You uh, you called me? What did you wanna talk about?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right! So George and I were filming this video together…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap smiled softly as he listened to his friend talk, pulling his knees up to his chest. He wasn’t exactly listening, but he also wasn’t completely blocking out the noise. His friend’s voice calming him down, but his thoughts, drifting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But he was acting a bit weird, he even called me Clay!” Sapnap blinked, eyebrows furrowing, “Clay! Who even is that? And who names their child— Clay!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap blinked “Wait— he called </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Clay?” he asks, cutting Dream’s rant off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but anyway-” Sapnap completely blocked out what he was saying after that, all of his focus drifting to thoughts about George because if what Dream is saying is true… He might not be as alone as he thought he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sapnap? Are you even listening to me?” Dream asks, snapping Sapnap away from his thoughts “Uhh.. yeah! Totally! Sorry, Dream, but I have to go” he says, rushed, ending the call haphazardly before he could even hear any of Dream’s protest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That might have seemed like an asshole move, especially after Dream helped him a moment ago, but he needed to talk to George as soon as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard for Sapnap to adjust to this new life on his own so he immediately knew George needed a helping hand. Even if that helping hand doesn’t know shit about how the universe works either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George stared at his vibrating phone, watching as its screen lit up to show that Sapnap— Nick?— was calling him. He was scared to answer the call, letting it ring for a few more seconds, but in the end, answering the call to be met with a familiar cheery voice from the other line, exclaiming, “George!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nick— I mean, Sapnap, hello” the male on the other line laughed, confusing George “It’s fine, you can call me Nick, I know” George’s eyes widen, “Nick? Is that- Is that really you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick let out a sound of confirmation, still laughing, “That’s weird.. I- I thought you were, I don’t know?? Alive???” Nick sighed “Was, Georgie, I’ve been here for a while now, It actually took you quite a while to get here…” </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I guess it was a hard choice to make, especially since Clay—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing that name made both George’s heart and head hurt. Right, Clay, he almost forgot. He was here because of Clay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter, Nick, he doesn’t remember anyway,” Nick went silent for a moment before finally saying “Of course it does! You love him, don’t you? You can’t give up that easily, George” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George felt rather angry because of that statement, who was Nick to say that to him? Before he even knew it, he began to speak “Can you just not? Stop reminding me of him, it's not like you know how this feels! To have the love of your life forget you like—” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“—he never loved you in the first place? Like you were nothing but trash he could easily throw away? Like you never even existed in the first place?” Nick finished for him, voice breaking. George paused, physically recoiling onto his seat, “Yeah…” he replied. Softly, “How did you know?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nick let out a wet laugh “Because I’m here for the exact same reason as you are, but he doesn’t remember me. It’s probably my fault anyway, I don’t blame him,” George frowned “I’m sorry” he says, realizing how much of an ass he was to Nick for saying all those things without knowing anything that he’s been through. After all, it’s probably been years since he last saw Nick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, you’re fine,” George merely nodded in response, thinking, until finally he said “Karl?” Nick went quiet after that, far too long for George’s comfort, “Nick?” he called out, worried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Karl. It doesn’t matter” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hypocrite</span>
  </em>
  <span>” George thought, hearing those words come out of Nick’s mouth like it did from his just moments ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What matters is, you’re not alone anymore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> not alone anymore. We don’t have to deal with this shit alone anymore,” Nick continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George wanted to agree, he really did. He didn’t want to be alone, but it was like something was holding him back from agreeing. Telling him that being around Nick wouldn’t change a thing. George didn’t voice out his thoughts though, instead he smiled and let out a grateful “Yeah,” as Nick began to explain the situation they’re both in. George cutting him off once and a while to point out obvious flaws in his theory while Sapnap threatens to drop kick George all the way from America.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George found the atmosphere comforting; familiar to the point he almost forgot where he was until Nick had to leave. It was fun while it lasted, but it’s not like George gathered any important information that he didn’t know anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although, he did learn some things, like how Nick didn’t know half of what he was doing and how fucked they were. He doesn’t understand why he had to let two idiots deal with its bullshit together, but at least now, even if things weren’t going according to plan, he wouldn’t mind living this life as much as he did when he was alone. He only hoped it’ll stay like that until he gets Clay to remember him, he wouldn’t want to waste a life, after all. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>According to AO3's statistics, most of you guys don't comment- so if you can please do! It's free and it helps me a lot! And if you ever decide that you don't like you comment, you can delete it anyway :] </p>
<p>You don't have to leave a comment though! In fact, dropping a kudos is also free and a simple way to support the author! So leave a kudos, maybe a comment, and I'll be very thankful!</p>
<p>If you liked this chapter - yay! I know it took me quite a long time to finally update, but school doesn't like me so- anyway, if you wanna scream at me go and follow my twitter! My user is @mid0riyawn or you can go and use the link I have provided below: </p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/mid0riyawn">Twitter</a> </p>
<p>and if you didn't read the beginning notes- I have this crossposted on wattpad, which you can find under the same user or you can just click  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/257133391-in-another-life-dnf-karlnap">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three: Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aha finally new chapter </p>
<p>This is pretty short, which I'm sorry about, but I swear it's decent- I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <b>Chapter Three: Choices</b>
</h3>
<p>
  <span>“—Sorry, Dream, but I have to go!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream stuttered, about to protest against Sapnap, but before he could even say anything Sapnap had already ended the call. He sighs, putting down his phone as he leaned into his chair, staring at his computer screen with the only thoughts running through his head were the thoughts about George. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t like he likes George in more than a platonic way, but that way George had acted today sparked something in him, like some sort of longing that he didn’t exactly understand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Longing?? For George? God, Dream wanted to laugh, but he didn’t. Instead, he shook his head, no, because that wouldn’t make any sense whatsoever. George was his friend, his best friend, nothing more, nothing less. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream knew he wasn’t straight, he could care less if George was a guy, this wasn’t a crisis about his sexuality. This was a crisis for the feelings he has for George. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a frustrated groan, throwing his head back and covering his face with the both of his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he was overthinking this, maybe he was just paranoid because George was excited over someone that wasn’t him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Clay</span>
  </em>
  <span>— Dream hated that name, but somehow it felt familiar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It felt like home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That made him resent it more. Resent </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clay, what a stupid name, he thought as he let out a yawn. All of this thinking was making him tired and looking at the clock to reveal that it was almost morning and he hasn’t had a wink of sleep just made it worse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe that was what he needed, sleep. That’s a good idea, Dream thought, getting up from his chair and walking over to his bed, laying down on the soft mattress, immediately melting onto the feeling of warmth and comfort that his bed was giving him, and before he knew it, he gave into the darkness. Letting it take him away from all his troubles and thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream gasped, waking up to the stinging pain of a headache, but instead of waking up to his room, he was blinded by the dark. An eerily familiar darkness that he wants to completely forget. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks around aimlessly, not giving his eyes any time to adjust to the place, either way, his eyes land on the bright light that floated in that void. The light that he hated more than the void itself. It made him feel things, the closer he got to it, it made him remember things he didn’t even know he forgot in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his body slowly move closer to the light and no matter how hard he tried to resist against it, the force drawing him to it was stronger. The look of fear was prominent on his face as he went from miles away from it to meer feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was scared, but that shouldn’t come as a shock. The scariest thing in the world is the unknown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he floats inches away from the blinding light, hundreds of thoughts run through his head. He doesn’t know what’ll happen to him if he touches it, he reasoned, he may die. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was getting easier to fight the unknown force taking over his body when the thought of dying was mentioned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nice job hitting a soft spot there, Dream. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though, before he could step away from the light, he saw someone on top of an astronomy ledge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His whole body freezes, eyes widening and the force is back again full force, but this time he doesn’t try to stop it as he reaches out “George? George!” He exclaims, watching as George fell from the tower, hearing his last words right before he fell to the ground— </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll see you soon, Clay” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that, the light flashed, and the void was left empty once again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow me on twitter to scream at me &lt;33</p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/mid0riyawn">Twitter</a> </p>
<p>My @ is @mid0riyawn :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>